Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-92623 (PTD 1) discloses that restarting of an engine is permitted when a throttle position is smaller than a predetermined value in a state where the engine is stopped during running of the vehicle, and restarting of the engine is permitted after the throttle position has been forcibly reduced to the predetermined value. This prevents occurrence of sudden acceleration due to an abrupt increase in driving force at the time of restarting of the engine, while permitting restarting of the engine during running of the vehicle.